Bottle's game
by EmilySweetUchiha
Summary: Otabek esta enamorado de su mejor amigo. Yurio es demasiado ingenuo para darse cuenta por si mismo de que lo que siente por el kazajo no es simple amistad. ¿Podra el alcohol y un juego entre amigos cambiar las cosas? OneShot.


Desde que se habían hecho amigos en Barcelona, Yurio y Otabek se mensajeaban constantemente, hasta el punto que si uno no recibía el mensaje de buenos días del otro, se sentía extraño. Vacío.

Por eso cuando el kazajo vino desde su país para entrenar en Rusia con Yakov durante una temporada, el rubio no podía estar más feliz.

A pesar de que el pelinegro insistió en alquilar un piso para su estadía, el ruso se negó diciéndole que era un desperdicio de dinero, siendo que su departamento era lo suficiente grande para los dos.

Luego de ganar el oro, Yurio había querido volver a vivir con su abuelo, recibiendo una negativa de su entrenador porque le quedaba muy lejos de donde tenía que entrenar. A cambio de eso, le dejaron tener su departamento, al menos para las épocas de descanso. Cuando el entrenamiento intensivo para las competencias comenzará, volvería a vivir con Lilia.

Y es que con 16 años, era muy chico para vivir solo. Pero se las arreglaba. Ganaba el dinero suficiente para pagar un buen lugar, sabia cocinar y cuidarse solo. Claro que nada era perfecto, porque era desordenado como el infierno. Si entraran al piso de Plisetsky, podrían jurar que un tornado paso por allí, y es que la limpieza y el orden no eran lo suyo.

Lilia le visitaba regularmente para chequear que todo estuviera en orden, obligándole a limpiar cada vez que le visitaba. Si el rubio quería su espacio, debía ganárselo.

El asunto es que, luego de mil insistencias, Otabek se mudó al piso de Yuri, ofreciéndose a pagar una parte del alquiler, sin recibir una negativa a cambio.

Funcionaban bien juntos. Yuri cocinaba y Otabek mantenía todo en orden. Cada uno lavaba su ropa y listo. No era complicado en absoluto. Esa situación también logró sacarles de encima un peso a los mayores, ya que sabían que Yuri solía comportarse mejor con su mejor amigo rondando alrededor.

Porque Yurio y Otabek eran amigos, los mejores que habían pisado la tierra alguna vez.

Se entendían con solo una mirada, tenían chistes confidenciales entre ellos, compraban juntos, entrenaban juntos, cenaban juntos, se desvelaban hablando toda la noche, todo lo hacían juntos.

Todo parecía perfecto.

Parecía.

Porque una amistad no puede ser perfecta si un amigo esta irremediablemente enamorado de otro.

No era perfecto si Otabek suspiraba enamorado cada vez que le veía reír o jugar con su gata, Misha.

Si, Otabek estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Era una carga constante, porque no sabia siquiera las inclinaciones de Yuri. Jamás habían hablado de eso. Y jamás se había dado la ocasión para curiosear sobre el tema.

Por eso se conformaba con vivir con él. Verle recién levantado, verlo cocinando, en pijama. La imagen que el mundo tenía de su amigo, era del típico chico punk, rebelde, que vestía a la perfección marcando su propio estilo, viéndose inalcanzable, la belleza andrógina rusa. El hada de hielo.

Otabek tenía el privilegio de verlo tal cual era. Desordenado, con ropas más grandes que su talla, sus adorables bostezos, su deliciosa comida. Sus risas.

No cambiaría aquello ni por todas las medallas de oro del mundo.

Soportaba todo del él, tanto sus buenos días como los malos, su momentos de madurez y los inmaduros, sus rabietas y sus silencios.

Por eso no le molesto cuando un día le encontró de mal humor, discutiendo con Viktor por teléfono. Más bien, por celular.

-!¿Y quien mierda te dio permiso para pactar una reunión para TU cumpleaños en MI departamento?!- se hizo un silencio en lo que el peliplata respondía- ¡Me importa una mierda, si quieres festejar tu estupido cumpleaños hazlo en tu casa y no me jodas!- sin darle chances a responder, le colgó la llamada, refunfuñando como un viejo quejoso.

\- Estupido viejo de mierda- dijo mirando el teléfono con odio. Cuando se dio vuelta y vio a su amigo apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta en silencio, su semblante se relajó notablemente- Beka, lamentó si te desperté-

El kazajo sonrío suavemente- estaba despierto, Yura. ¿Que hizo Viktor ahora?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a la alacena y sacaba una taza.

Por cierto, esos apodos los usaban solo entre ellos cuando estaban solos. Cosas normales en los amigos.

\- El imbecil organizó una juntada aquí para su cumpleaños, sin consultarme una mierda- bufo molesto mientras se sentaba en la mesada de la cocina.- Es decir, ¡al menos pregúntame antes!-

-Yura, tú sabes que si te preguntaba antes, le dirías que no- dijo tranquilo mientras se acercaba al menor con la taza vacía en la mano.

-¡Por eso mismo!- exclamó seguido de un bufido- bien puede irse a la mierda si piensa que... ¿Otabek?-

El kazajo se había acercado a él, posicionándose entre sus piernas que colgaban de la mesa. Lo vio inclinarse lentamente sobre él y pasar un brazo por detrás suyo y comenzó a ponerse rojo. ¿Que demonios?

-Sabes que no desistirá- respondió con su voz de siempre, cerca de su oído, mientras se alejaba y junto con su brazo aparecía una tetera- ¿cafe?- preguntó aún estoico mientras se servía y dejaba el objeto a un lado.

\- N... no, gracias- volteo a mirar a otro lado. No supo porque se había puesto nervioso, después de todo habían tenido ese tipo de contacto antes; cuando Yuri se quedaba dormido en el sillon, el kazajo lo cargaba a su habitacion y lo arropaba. A veces se quedaban dormidos en la misma cama inclusive. Era normal tenerlo cerca. Prefirió no darle importancia. Tendía a exagerar las cosas.

\- Yo digo que le dejes ser una noche, déjaselo de regalo de cumpleaños- continuó.

-Ni modo, que se busque otro lugar- defendió el rubio.

\- Mmm y si te llevo a la heladería del centro... ¿cambias de opinión?-

-... eso es jugar sucio- reprochó con un puchero- ¿Porque te importa de todos modos?-

-Le debo un favor a Viktor de cuando convenció a Yakov para que yo entrenara aquí, no será tan malo, lo prometo- dijo tranquilo.

-... Bien, pero quiero el tazón grande de la tienda, esto te saldrá caro- finalizó, bajándose de donde están y encaminándose a su habitación para vestirse y salir.

El kazajo lo siguió con la mirada, sonriendo al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de él hace unos momentos, había sentido inclusive el aroma del rubio y lo había disfrutado. Sin más preámbulos, saco el teléfono y le mando un mensaje a Viktor.

 _-Hecho-_

•¥•

Convencer a Yurio había sido fácil solo porque se trataba del kazajo. A cualquier otro lo hubiese mandado a la mismísima mierda de haber querido sobornarlo. Él podía pagarse su helado. Pero Otabek tenía un "no se que" que no le dejaba negarse a nada de lo que le pedía. Inclusive si no le ofrecía nada a cambio, se hubiese tirado de un quinto piso por él.

Claro que se hacía el difícil, no quería dejarlo saber el poder de sumisión que tenía sobre él. Su abuelo era el único que tenía permitido eso.

No era que no confiara en el kazajo, de hecho, le confiaba hasta su sentido del gusto, y eso en el idioma del menor, era muchísimo. Pero siempre había sido reservado con muchas cosas y eso no se borraba de la noche a la mañana.

Otabek era muy cool. Jamás le había juzgado ni se había burlado de él con una intención cruel detrás. Aceptaba sus gustos, sus formas de vestir en casa, sus berrinches. Todo sin quejarse. A veces pensaba que se le hacía molesto tratar con una persona con su carácter, pero su amigo jamás había replicado y no era una persona que guardara sus pensamientos.

-Yuri, ¿que sabor vas a querer?-

-¿eh?- se volteó hacia el kazajo.

-Tu helado, Yuri- sonrío divertido.

-Oh, emmm, yo- mierda, se había sumergido tanto en su cabeza que la información lo llegaba tarde al cerebro.

-Chocolate, vainilla y frutilla, jarabe de chocolate, chispitas y todos los caramelos de gatitos que tengan- respondió por él.

-¡Oye! ¿Como adivinaste?- no lo admitirá jamás, pero amaba que Otabek supiera todo de él. Que se molestara en aprenderse sus caprichos y que lo consintiera.

-Yuri, siempre podes lo mismo cada vez que venimos- sonrío el kazajo al verlo alterado.

\- ¡Pero esta vez iba a pedir algo distinto! Quería probar algo nuevo- protestó el menor mientras miraba como preparaban su orden.

-Podemos cancelar este y pedir otro- soltó, tranquilo como siempre.

-Déjalo, ya lo has pedido, comeré ese- dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado y se cruzaba de brazos.

El pelinegro río- de acuerdo-

Sabia lo orgulloso que era el rubio y más que se ponía a la defensiva cuando algo le avergonzaba. Era adorable.

Cuando tuvieron su pedido, se sentaron en una de las mesas que daban hacia afuera. Era el lugar favorito de su amigo, una heladería temática de... gatos. Por supuesto. Todo tenía forma de gatos. Las sillas, las mesas. El helado inclusive venia con caritas. Los colores eran pasteles y normalmente veías niñas por allí con sus familias... y luego a Yurio.

Amaba la forma en que parecía una vándalo y luego sonreía como un infante cuando veía algo relacionado a los felinos. Estaba seguro que como él no habían dos en el mundo.

Al pasar unos minutos, una niña se acercó, reconociéndolos y su madre les pidió fotos con su hija. Jamás le negaban nada a los fans (que no pasará de fotos y autógrafos) y menos si se trataba de una pequeña. El kazajo se tomo la foto sin oponerse, cada vez que veía a una pequeña recordaba a su hermana, y no podía evitar sentir ternura.

Yuri por otro lado, era muy receptivo con sus fans más pequeños, porque no lo asfixiaban en abrazos y en intentos de violacion. Ni le arrancaban uno de sus cabellos para guardarlo en una bolsita. Algunas estaba realmente locas.

Mientras se sacaba la foto con la niña, el kazajo lo miraba, tomándose su tiempo. Yura era hermoso a sus ojos, perfecto. No podía evitar sonreír cuando él lo hacía, ni sentir la calidez en su pecho cuando sus ojos brillaban al ver algo que le gustaba. Salió de su ensoñacion cuando la pequeña familia se despidió de ellos.

-Parecen gustarte las niñas, Yura-

-Bueno, si tuviera que elegir a quien soportar, serían niñas- dijo mientras seguía degustando su helado.

-¿Y eso porqué?-

-Bueno... me gusta hacer trenzas y ellas tienen el cabello largo, entonces... ya sabes... además... podría comprar cosas de gatos con la excusa de que son para ella- dijo riendo un poco. De golpe la imagen de Yurio u ose de años mayor jugando con una niña rubia de ojos verdes le hizo sonrojarse. Le gustaría ver eso.

Cuando terminaron el helado, volvieron al departamento. Tenían mucho que hacer.

•¥•

Una vez llegada la noche, los primeros en llegar fueron Viktor y el cerdo. El peliplata por supuesto se gano una patada del rubio y unos cuantos insultos. Permitía la "reunión" solo porque su amigo se lo había pedido, pero eso no le iba a detener a la hora de desquitarse.

Yuuri ni siquiera intervino, sabiendo que el carácter del menor estaba justificado. Y Otabek bueno... le dejo ser.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Chris y su novio, Pichit junto a Seung e inclusive JJ asistió, aunque a Yurio no le hizo mucha gracia que el canadiense supiera donde vivia. Más tarde los hermanos Crispino llegaron junto a Emil, y finalmente, Mila y Georgi. Leo y guang eran menores de edad y no tenían forma de asistir, no están en Rusia en esos momentos.

Cenaron todos entre risas, bromas y por supuesto... alcohol. No podía faltar.

Cuando Yurio quiso tomar asiento al lado de su amigo, Mila se le adelantó rápidamente. Maldita bruja. Refunfuñó y se sentó al lado de JJ, justo al frente de Otabek. Al menos así podría hablar con él.

O eso pensó, la pelirroja acaparaba toda la atención del mayor con insistencia, sin dejarle siquiera voltear la cara a otro lugar que no sea ella. El estomago se le cerró y se dedicó a mirarla con odio mientras torturaba su plato de comida con el tenedor.

Otabek por su parte se dedicaba a escuchar a Mila con paciencia, le caía bien, pero también tenía ganas de estar con el rubio. Por cortesía, no pudo rechazarla.

Para cuando había llegado la medianoche, todo era un descontrol. La música no estaba muy alta como para que los vecinos se quejaran, pero sí para no lograr escucharse entre ellos.

Yuuri estaba completamente ebrio, encima de Viktor mientras este reía y le seguía la corriente a su novio. Tenía la corbata en la cabeza y la camisa desabrochada. Chris estaba en ropa interior, por supuesto, su novio intentaba cubrirlo y quitarle la botella de la mano, inútilmente.

Sala estaba dormida en la mesa, había tenido prácticas en la mañana y no creía resistir un minuto más despierta, mientras que a su lado, su hermano miraba enternecido (aunque jamás lo admitiría) a un Emil ebrio colgado de su cuello, diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería y lo hermoso que era.

De Georgi ni rastros. Seguramente vomitando en el baño. Había peleado con su nueva novia y la depresión junto con el alcohol no habían sido una buena idea.

Pichit sacaba fotos y grababa todo con Seung a su lado. Se habían echo más unidos luego de las competencias. Por otro lado, Yurio veía como Mila se le colgaba al kazajo del cuello a cada rato e inclusive lo llevo al balcón para estar a solas con él.

Sintió una molestia en la boca del estomago. En su opinión, quería mucho a Mila, pero le parecía muy zorra para su amigo. Estaba preocupado por él, porque claro, eso hacen los amigos. Odiaba la forma en que ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y Otabek... siquiera la apartaba. Por alguna ilógica razón, eso le molestaba.

Le molestaba mucho.

Quería ir, empujarla y llevarse a su amigo a otra parte donde ella no lo tocara.

Al ser menor de edad no debía consumir alcohol pero.. solo había tomado un poco, para animarse pero no para embriagarse. Por lo tanto, estaba un poco más receptivo y relajado.

Quiso ir a interrumpir al balcon donde estaban los dueños de su inexplicable enojo, pero JJ no lo dejaba. Lo abrazaba mucho (estaba un poco pasado de copas) y le pedía bailar a cada rato.

-No deberías estar con tu prometida pedazo de idiota?- protestó mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima.

Este rió- Oh vaaaamos gatita, baila conmigo una vez chiquitititita- insistió mientras fregaba su mejilla con la del menor y reía. El menor suspiro hastiado. Antes de que le metiera una patada, Pichit bajo la música y se paro sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de todos.

\- Bueno bueno, vamos a jugar a algo- comenzó sonriendo- juguemos al juego... ¡de la botella!-

¿Eh?

-...¿Que mierda es eso?- preguntó Micky con Emil aún colgando de su cuello.

A lo que JJ saltó- ¡Fácil! Nos sentamos en ronda, ponemos la botella en el medio y la hacemos girar dos veces. Los apuntados por la botella deben besarse.- finalizó como si nada, justo cuando Otabek y Mila volvían a la sala. Yurio los vio sin poder ocultar su desagrado. La palabra "beso" junto a esos dos juntos, logró hacerle un agujero en el pecho al mismo tiempo que tomaba una botella de alcohol y bebía con brusquedad. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

-... de ninguna manera jugaré a esta mierda- dijo con odio contenido, ganándose la sonrisa divertida de la mitad del grupo.

•¥•

De acuerdo, aún no entendía como había acabado sentado en ronda, viendo una botella girar, con esa bola de adultos irresponsables. Los primeros en ser elegidos por la botella, fueron Mila y Georgi, que no tardaron en mirarse con desagrado. Eran como hermanos por el amor de dios. Se dieron apenas un roce y retrocedieron como si fuesen gatos a los que les acababan de tirar agua.

Eso se gano el reproche de la mayoría, que decidieron poner reglas. Al menos debía durar 10 segundos, para hacerlo más "divertido". Yurio no entendía que mierda tenía de divertido besar gente. Patético. Pero aún así estaba ahí sentado, así que cerró la boca.

Giraron la botella y apuntó a...

-¡Emil! Besaras a...- grito Pichit mientras volvía a girar la botella, la cual se detuvo y apuntó hacia-...¡Micky! Oh...-

Un silencio casi de muerte se formó. Todos en esa habitación sabían lo enamorado que estaba el checo del italiano, por lo cual la tensión era palpable.

Con la excusa de que su "amigo" estaba ebrio y de que solo era un juego, Micky tomo a Emil del cuello de la camisa y junto sus labios, casi pasionalmente. Cuando pasaron los diez segundos, le soltó y volvió a su lugar; dejando al checo en un estado de shock que no le dejo hacer ni un gesto.

El italiano estaba más rojo que un tomate pero como su habitual cara seria, tratando de meterse sus nuevos sentimientos donde no les de el sol. Claro que todo había quedado registrado en el bendito celular del tailandés.

Luego de las burlas y los suspiros de amor del resto, volvieron al juego.

La botella volvió a girar, y los nervios empezaban a flotar.

-¡Bien! Seung, te toca a ti, con...- una vuelta más-... conmigo-

Vale, eso no lo veía venir. Pichit se puso rojo y maldijo a todas las cámaras existentes por delatarlo de esa manera. Pensaba que el pelinegro iba a mandarlo de paseo, pero se impresionó cuando se le acercó lentamente y rozó sus labios, llegando a moverlos un poco, como si realmente deseara ese contacto.

Claro que en venganza, unos pares grabaron el momento y tomaron fotos, esa noche no se salvaría nadie.

Al finalizar el beso, se miraron a los ojos por un momento para luego separarse... vale, el tailandés se dedicó a intentar disimular los nervios haciendo girar la botella en una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bien, JJ te toca- lo señaló mientras el canadiense hacia su pose con las manos medias torcidas, estaba un poco mareado por el alcohol- con... Yurio-

Oh... no.

Otabek se tensó inconscientemente. Había visto al rubio tomar un poco de mas, y de un humor bastante agrio pero sumiso a la vez. Quiso saber que le pasaba que llevaba toda la noche depresivo, pero Mila no le había soltado ni un segundo.

El rubio se puso pálido. De ninguna manera. Que se jodiera, no pensaba hacerlo, ni muer...

No tuvo tiempo de protestar, que el ojiazul lo jaló desde atrás de la nuca y estampo sus labios con los suyos. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos, casi sin poder creerlo. Podría haberlo pateado o algo. Pero no tuvo la fuerza. El alcohol y su maraña de sentimientos en el pecho no le dejo pensar con claridad y se dejó hacer. Cerró lentamente los ojos y correspondió al contacto, imaginando a alguien más en su lugar. Al cerciorarse del camino que tomaba su imaginación, se separó bruscamente del canadiense.

Había sido solo un beso, sin nada especial, un roce rudo y ya. Pero Yurio lo había sentido como una estaca en el pecho y sin saber porque, se negó a mirar a Otabek que estaba sentado casi en frente suyo, con el rostro estoico, pero los ojos acuosos.

•¥•

El juego continuó, Sala había despertado y quiso unirse, siendo obligada a besar a Mila.

Chris y Yuuri también habían sido seleccionados pese a las quejas de Viktor.

Viktor y Georgi había sido otra cosa rara.

Pichit y Seung fueron elegidos nuevamente, para la buena fortuna de ambos.

Y así varias parejas, hasta que a Otabek le tocó besar a Sala.

Yurio puso de excusa que iba al baño para no presenciar eso. Había tomado un poco más de lo que debía y se sentía bastante emocional esa noche. El beso con JJ se le había quedado tan grabado que le pinchaba el pecho. Se quedó un rato encerrado, sintiendo como le pesaba el alma ¿era el alcohol? Porque no sabia que mierda le pasaba.

Tenía ganas de tirarle de los pelos a Mila por acaparar la atención de SU AMIGO toda la noche. Quería matar a Sala por besarlo. Quería que todos se fueran y quedarse sólo con él, como venia pasando esas semanas que vivían juntos. No quería compartirlo con nadie más. Estaba enojado y... dolido. Y todo era por su mejor amigo.

No pudo evitar pensar en los momentos que había vivido con él mientras convivían juntos, el momento en que la pequeña fan se les acercó en la heladería, el trato dulce del kazajo y su buen tacto con los niños, la manera en que se le quedaba mirando cuando reía... o eso intento antes de que una imagen ficticia de Otabek besando a la italiana le arruino todo.

Maldita sea. No estaba pensando claramente y salió del baño a zancadas, para llegar rápidamente a la sala y encontrarse con...

... con nada. Vio como Otabek se acomodaba en su lugar. Había llegado tarde y esa maldita extranjera había besado a Beka. Su Beka.

Mareado como estaba volvió a su lugar, sin poder disimular su cara de decepción. El alcohol era una mierda.

Se tomo su tiempo para mirar al kazajo. Era muy varonil, y olía muy bien. Recordó su aroma en la mañana cuando ocurrió lo del café. Le había tenido tan cerca, se odio por no aprovecharlo. Se odio por no aprovechar todo ese tiempo para probar sus labios. Cuando sus pensamientos comenzaban a irse a la estratosfera, le interrumpieron.

-¡Yurio! Tu turno, anda, besa a Otabek- le dijo el tailandés alegre e ingenuo como siempre.

No pudo retener un jadeo cuando vio la mirada del kazajo sobre la suya.

-...¿ah?- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-Te ha tocado, anda- le molesto Yuuri aún ebrio mientras reía.

Oh dios, no sabia que hacer.

-No creo que sea buena idea- interrumpió el kazajo. Ganandose los regaños de unos pares.

Vale ¿lo estaba rechazando?

-¿Me estas rechazando?- ¿lo dijo en voz alta? No podía ni unir las palabras en su cabeza que ya las estaba vomitando.

-No... no creo que tú quieras Yuri... has bebido de más y te enojaras mañana-

¡¿Ah?!

-¿De que hablas idiota?¡Bésame ya!- bufo exasperado. No quería perder la oportunidad.

-Yuri...- quiso calmarlo sin moverse de donde estaba.

No tenía paciencia para esto. Se levanto de un salto y se acercó a él, sentándose a horcadas a la vez que rodeaba su cuello con sus delgados brazos. Le acercó a su rostro mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Beka...- susurró sobre sus labios- bésame...-

Sintió como su "mejor amigo" suspiro lentamente entre sus labios y acortó la distancia a la vez que rodeaba su fina cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Rozaron sus narices y las acariciaron entre ellas, disfrutando la cercanía. Cuando sus alientos comenzaron a mezclarse, tocaron sus labios lentamente.

Fue el beso más suave y potente que Yuri había recibido alguna vez.

Al principio fue solo una leve presión entre ambos, hasta que despacio comenzaron a moverse. Al contrario de lo que creía, los labios del kazajo eran más suaves de lo que aparentaban.

Otabek por su lado sentia como le temblaba el pulso mientras pasaba de rodear la cintura del ruso, a acariciar su espalda con una mano y con la otra, le apartaba los cabellos de la cara a la vez que le acariciaba suavemente el rostro. Besar a Yurio era la gloria misma.

Cuando parecia que la presión y el roce no alcanzaban, sintió como el rubio se aventuraba a morderle el labio inferior a la vez que lo succionaba, haciéndole suspirar fuertemente e introducir su lengua en la cavidad del menor.

Y podría seguir toda la noche. Con algo de torpeza, el hada rusa comenzó a responder con su misma lengua, sintiendo el sabor ligero a alcohol en la boca del pelinegro.

Siguieron por un rato más hasta que el oxigeno reclamó su lugar y tuvieron que separarse. Acercaron de nuevo sus rostros e iban a comenzar de nuevo hasta que escucharon una exclamación y recordaron... que no estaban solos.

La música volvió a sus oídos y la realidad los golpeo como un balde de agua fría.

Lejos de burlarse, los demás estaban tan pasados de copas que ni se enteraron de si se siguieron besando o no y continuaron jugando, mientras que Yuri y Otabek, continuaban con los besos. A la mierda, le echarían la culpa al alcohol.

•¥•

Al otro día no faltó un malhumorado Yurio echando a toda la bola de patinadores de su casa, a los gritos, claro. Solo esperaba que nadie se hubiera revolcado en algún rincón de su hogar. Maldita sea. Vio el salón y comenzó a limpiar aún con el dolor de cabeza latente. Se había excedido con la bebida. Aún así, lo recordaba todo.

Su cara se puso de mil colores al recordar cómo despertó esa mañana, sin remera y con los pantalones puestos pero desabrochados. Al voltear su rostro, encontró a su "amigo" en las mismas condiciones, pasándole el brazo por la cintura.

Oh dios, de recordar esa imagen su mente lo atormentaba con las posibilidades. Si las cosas no habían pasado a la siguiente fase, fue porque se quedaron dormidos.

Negó con su cabeza y se concentró en terminar de ordenar, para preparar el desayuno. Debía dejar esa noche atrás.

Cuando hubo terminado, preparó lo de siempre mientras pensaba en lo que había sentido en la noche. Se había enojado tanto con Mila y Sala y le había dolido tanto el pecho, que pensar en olvidar lo ocurrido solo le hacía sentir peor. No estaba seguro de querer olvidarlo.

•¥•

Cuando el kazajo despertó, fue directo a la ducha. Mierda estaba muy dormido para siquiera ponerse a pensar donde estaba parado. Bajo el chorro de agua se dispuso a repasar la noche anterior. No había bebido mucho, habían cenado pizza, Mila le había taladrado el oído tratando de ligar con él, había besado a Yuri, se quedó dormido en... ¿eh?

Yuri. Había besado a Yuri.

Se puso pálido de repente.

Recordó con claridad lo ebrio que estaba el rubio y como le suplico que lo besara. Recordó cansarse de los besos y alzarlo para llevarlo a su habitación. Recordó la sensación de sus labios contra su pecho y la adrenalina que corrió por su cuerpo cuando le desabrocho los pantalones. Recordó besarlo hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Oh mierda. Yuri estaba ebrio y él se había aprovechado de eso. Se sintió la peor escoria del mundo. Quería quedarse encerrado en el baño para siempre y morirse solo; pero algún día tenía que salir. Tomo valor, seco su cuerpo, se calzó el bóxer y una remera.

Cuando salió del baño para vestirse en su habitación, paso por la puerta de la cocina y la imagen de Yuri cocinando con una de sus remeras puesta que le llegaban a la rodilla, no le dejo moverse. No pudo dejar de mirarlo. Yuri era hermoso en las mañanas.

Como si de un iman se tratara, el rubio se dio vuelta de repente y le encontró mirándole. Lo vio removerse nervioso y sonrojarse sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Buenos días, Beka- murmuró, sin saber cómo tratarle. Esto era justamente lo que quería evitar.

-Yura... buen día, ¿te ayudo con eso?- preguntó señalando el desayuno.

-¿Que dices? Es mi parte cocinar, no tienes que ayudarme-

-Yura, limpiaste tu, mínimo debería cocinar yo-

-No, esta bien, quiero hacerlo- dijo centrándose de nuevo en su labor. Sin consultarle, comenzó a poner la mesa. Odiaba no hacer nada y más con los nervios matándolo.

Cuando todo estuvo servido y el desayuno listo, ambos se sentaron a comer... o más bien a mirar la comida, porque tenían el estomago revuelto.

-Yura...- comenzó el kazajo. Debían hablar de eso.

-¡Ya se!- soltó nervioso- ya sabes, lo siento... el alcohol...- dijo bajito, con miedo de continuar la frase.

Otabek suspiró triste.

-Esta bien Yura, yo...-

-El alcohol me hizo darme cuenta de que... me molesta que Mila este encima tuyo como una jodida garrapata. Y que besaras a Sala. Inclusive, me hizo imaginar tu rostro cuando JJ me beso ¿No es loco?- dijo riendo nervioso, sin animarse a mirarlo.

-¿Yuri?- ok, no entendía nada.- ¿... estabas celoso?-

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Claro que no!- grito el ruso rojo hasta las orejas- ¡querer arrancarle los pelos a esa bruja por tocarte no son celos, idiota! ¡Yo solo quería que se alejara de ti, que tú la apartaras! O que se fueran todos a la mierda y tú te quedarás... que te quedaras conmigo y estés conmigo... yo... solo te quería para mi, es decir... - se alteró al ver cómo había hablado de mas y el kazajo le miraba asombrado-¡No estoy celoso!- dijo parándose enojado mientras golpeaba la mesa.

Verlo con las mejillas rojas, despeinado y con el brillo en sus ojos, no le dejo pensar.

Otabek también se puso de pie, solo para tomarlo del rostro y unir sus labios desesperado. Lo sintió jadear sorprendido y aprovecho para meter su lengua. Lo aprisionó de la cintura y lo subió arriba de la mesa, haciendo que sus piernas le rodearan casi por instinto. A la mierda el desayuno. Le beso hasta que el aire se agotó y los labios de ambos quedaron hinchados por la fricción. Yuri tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del kazajo, igual que la noche anterior.

-... así que... ¿no estabas celoso, Yura?-

El rubio se sonrojó, aún aturdido - eh... no, yo...-

No termino de responder que Otabek ya había arremetido contra su boca de nuevo, dejándole sin aire otra vez.

-Voy a volver a preguntarlo... se sincero esta vez- continuó, agitado- ¿estas celoso o no?-

Yuri suspiró, con el ceño fruncido pero resignado- tal vez... un poco...-

El kazajo sonrió- eso es suficiente para mi- dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba sus labios de nuevo.

Yuri sonrió tímido y se dejó besar.

•¥•

Al cabo de un par de hora, se podía ver a una furiosa Mila maldiciendo a todo lo habido y por haber, dejando su celular tirado en alguna parte del lugar. Georgi, curioso ante el aura oscura que rodeaba a su compañera, tomo el teléfono para ver que era tanto escándalo. Al ver el contenido, sonrió con burla.

 _"Que esto te sirva de lección para que sepas que lo MÍO, no se toca, bruja."_

Debajo de ese mensaje, se veia una foto de Otabek sentado en la cama, sin remera y con una toalla apoyada en la nuca, a la vez que miraba a la camara sonriendole a Yuri, del cual solo se veia una pierna.

Tomó una captura de pantalla de ese mensaje y se lo envío a si mismo. Eso debían verlo los demás.

* * *

Oh dios, estuve el dia entero escribiendo esto, me vino una iluminacion fuerte a la cabeza y necesite escribirlo jajaja espero que les guste


End file.
